Star Wars Galactic Heroes
| class="infobox bordered" style="width: 25em; text-align: left; font-size: 95%;" |+ style="font-size: larger;" | Star Wars Galactic Heroes |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | |} Playskool's Star Wars Jr. Playskool's Star Wars Jr. - May 2002 *Arena Adventure -----Anakin Skywalker (Attack of the Clones) -----Mace Windu -----Genosian Warrior (Red and green) -----Reek *Duel With Darth Maul -----Anakin Skywalker (The Phantom Menace) -----Obi-Wan Kenobi (The Phantom Menace, blue Lightsaber) -----Darth Maul -----Battle Droid (Tan) -----Naboo Fighter *Fast Through The Forest -----Luke Skywalker (Endor) -----Scout Trooper -----Wicket -----2 Speeder Bikes *Millennium Falcon Adventure -----Han Solo (A New Hope) -----C-3PO (Hands on waist) -----Chewbacca (Holding crossbow) -----Stormtrooper -----Millenium Falcon *The Stompin' Wampa -----Luke Skywalker (Hoth) -----Han Solo (Hoth) -----Tauntaun -----Wampa *X-Wing Adventure -----Luke Skywalker (X-Wing Pilot) -----R2-D2 (2 Legs) -----Darth Vader -----X-Wing Fighter Star Wars Galactic Heroes 2-Packs Wave 1: A New Hope - July 2004 *C-3PO (Left arm up) and Chewbacca (Smiling, holding gun) *Luke Skywalker (A New Hope) and R2-D2 (3 Legs) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (A New Hope, hood up) and Darth Vader *Princess Leia (White dress) and Han Solo (The Empire Strikes Back) Wave 2: Attack Of The Clones - August 2004 *Jango Fett and Obi-Wan Kenobi (Attack of the Clones) *Padmé Amidala (Sleeves, tan boots) and Anakin Skywalker (Attack of the Clones, 2 Lightsabers) *Yoda (Holding Lightsaber out) and Clone Trooper (White) Wave 3: Bounty Hunters - October 2004 *4-LOM and Bossk *Boba Fett and Dengar *IG-88 and Zuckuss *Stormtrooper and Stormtrooper Wave 4: Tatooine - December 2004 *Jawa and Tusken Raider *Lando Calrissian (Skiff) and Skiff Guard *Luke Skywalker (Jedi) and Gamorrean Guard Wave 5: Revenge Of The Sith - March 2005 *Anakin Skywalker (Revenge of the Sith) and Count Dooku *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Revenge of the Sith) and General Grievous (Two arms) *Emperor Palpatine (Red cloak) and Yoda (Swinging Lightsaber) Wave 6: Revenge Of The Sith - April 2005 *Chewbacca (Holding ??) and Clone Trooper (Blue helmet and shoulder pad) *Kit Fisto (Cloak) and Mace Windu *Super Battle Droid and R2-D2 (Flying) Wave 7: Revenge Of The Sith - November 2005 *Dark Side Anakin Skywalker and Clone Trooper (Blue) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Revenge of the Sith, sandy cloak) and Clone Trooper (Yellow) *Darth Vader (Silver shoulder pads) and Holographic Emperor Palpatine *Yoda (Dark brown cloak, holding Lightsaber out) and Kashyyyk Trooper Wave 8: Playskool Repacks - December 2005 *Luke Skywalker (Hoth, green goggles) and Han Solo (Hoth, brown jacket and green goggles) *Luke Skywalker (Endor, white collar) with Speeder Bike *Scout Trooper (Dirty) with Speeder Bike Wave 9: Repaints - February 2006 *Battle Droid (Red) and Clone Trooper (Green) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (The Phantom Menace, green Lightsaber) and Darth Maul (Cloth tunic) *Emperor Palpatine (Black cloak) and Shocktrooper Wave 10: A New Hope - July 2006 *Greedo and Han Solo (A New Hope) *Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper disguise) and Han Solo (Stormtrooper disguise) *Sandtrooper (Orange shoulder pad) and Obi-Wan Kenobi (A New Hope, hood down) *Wedge and TIE Pilot Wave 11: The Empire Strikes Back - October 2006 *Chewbacca (Open left hand) and Disassembled C-3PO *Princess Leia (Bespin) and Darth Vader (Fencing) *Luke Skywalker (Bespin) and Lando Calrissian (Bespin) *Snowtrooper and Rebel Trooper Wave 12: Clone Wars & More - February 2007 *Anakin Skywalker (Shirtless) and Clone Trooper (White) *Darth Maul (Hooded) and Sith Speeder *Figrin D'an and Hammerhead *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Clone Trooper) and Durge Wave 13: Return Of The Jedi & More - April 2007 *Luke Skywalker (Jedi, fencing) and Darth Vader (Fencing, removable helmet) *Royal guard and Imperial Gunner *Ponda Baba and Snaggletooth (Orange) *Princess Leia (Boushh disguise) and Han Solo (Carbonite) Wave 14: Classic Trilogy - August 2007 *AT-AT Commander and AT-AT Driver *Duros and Garindan *Han Solo (Endor) and Logray *Death Star Trooper and Imperial Officer (Grey) Wave 15: Classic Trilogy - November 2007 *Grand Moff Tarkin and Imperial Officer (Black) *Luke Skywalker w/Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi (spirit) *Princess Leia (Endor) and Rebel Commando *Weequay and Barada Wave 16: Revenge of the Sith - May 2008 *Aayla Secura and Commander Bly *Ki-Adi-Mundi and Commander Bacara *Saesee Tiin and Agen Kolar *Commander Gree and Tarfful Wave 17: Revenge of the Sith & More - July 2008 *Destroyer Droid and Jar Jar Binks (Holding ??) *Plo Koon and Captain Jag *R2-D2 (Holding bar) and Slave Leia *Magna Guard and Shaak Ti Wave 18: Repacks & More - July 2008 *Anakin Skywalker (Attack of the Clones) and Clone Trooper (Blue) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Revenge of the Sith) and Clone Trooper (Orange) *Padme Amidala (Sleeves, tan boots) and Clone Trooper (Red) *Kit Fisto (Cloak) and General Grevious (Two arms) Wave 19: The Clone Wars - October 2008 *Commander Cody and Obi-Wan Kenobi (Clone Trooper, no helmet) *Anakin Skywalker (Clone Wars) and STAP *Ahsoka Tano (Lightsaber pointed down) and Captain Rex *Asajj Ventress and Count Dooku (Hooded) Wave 20: The Clone Wars - December 2008 *Mace Windu (Darker clothes and translucent Lightsaber) and Clone Trooper (Dark blue) *Dwarf Spider Droid and Clone Trooper (Holding gun with both hands) *Padme Amidala (Clone Wars) and Jar Jar Binks (Hooded) *Luminara and Super Battle Droid (Arms at side) Wave 21: Classic Trilogy - July 2009 *Chewbacca (Holding gun with both hands), Mouse Droid, and Death Star Droid *R2-D2 (2 Legs, third stripe, blue around buttons) and Jawa (x2, dark brown cloak, holding gun in left hand) *Nien Nunb and Admiral Ackbar *Rebel Fleet Trooper and Stormtrooper (Holding gun with both hands) Wave 22 - July 2009 *Ashoka (Lightsaber pointed diagnally) and Goldie *Kit Fisto (No cloak) and General Grievous (Four arms) *Clone ARF Trooper and Yoda (Holding cane) *Lt. Thire (Purple) and IG-88 Assasin Droid Wave 23 - Rumored *Anakin Skywalker with Poncho and ARF Trooper *Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Fil *Gunner Trooper and Battle Droid with Jetpack *Darth Vader and Stormtrooper Star Wars Galactic Heroes Exclusives SDCC Exclusives - July 2004 *Scout Trooper (White) SDCC/Burger King Exclusives - July 2005 *Yoda (Holding Lightsaber out) and R2-D2 (2 Legs) Star Wars Galactic Heroes Singles Backpack Heroes - October 2005 *Boba Fett *Darth Tater *Darth Vader *Han Solo (The Empire Strikes Back) *Luke Skywalker (A New Hope) *Yoda (Swinging Lightsaber) Single Packs Wave 1 - November 2007 *Battle Droid (Red) *Bossk *C-3PO (Left arm up) *Chewbacca (Smiling, holding gun) *Clone Trooper (Green) *Darth Vader (Silver shoulder pads) *Han Solo (Hoth, brown jacket and green goggles) *Luke Skywalker (Jedi) Single Packs Wave 2 - September 2009 *Anakin Skywalker (Clone Wars) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Revenge of the Sith) *R2-D2 (Flying) *Darth Vader (Silver shoulder pads) *Jango Fett *Darth Maul (Hooded) *General Grievous (Four arms) *Battle Droid (Red) *Clone Trooper (Green) *Destroyer Droid Star Wars Galactic Heroes 3-Packs Stocking Stuffers - October 2008 *Luke Skywalker, R2-D2 and Yoda *Darth Vader, Boba Fett and Stormtrooper *Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Shock Trooper *Han Solo, C-3PO and Chewbacca Star Wars Galactic Heroes Cinema Scenes Wave 1 - November 2006 *Battle of Geonosis -----Anakin Skywalker (Attack of the Clones) -----Obi-Wan Kenobi (Attack of the Clones) -----Padme Amidala (Sleeves, tan boots) -----C-3PO (Mismatched coverings) -----Jango Fett (Genosis backpack) -----Geonosian Warrior (Gold with silver staff) -----Battle Droid (Red with yellow spots) -----Super Battle Droid (Battle damaged) -----Clone Trooper (Red) -----Clone Trooper (Blue) *Death Star Escape -----Han Solo (The Empire Strikes Back) -----Chewbacca (Smiling, holding gun) -----Princess Leia (White dress) -----Luke Skywalker (A New Hope, blaster) -----Obi-Wan Kenobi (A New Hope, hood up) -----C-3PO (Left arm up, lighter gold) -----R2-D2 (3 Legs) -----Darth Vader (Red and blue chest lights switched) -----R2-Q5 *Jedi Vs. Sith -----Anakin Skywalker (Revenge of the Sith) -----Obi-Wan Kenobi (Revenge of the Sith) -----Mace Windu -----Kit Fisto (Cloak) -----Yoda (Swinging Lightsaber) -----Emperor Palpatine (Black cloak with deco) -----Count Dooku -----General Grievous (Two arms) -----Clone Trooper (Purple) -----Shocktrooper (Battle damaged) *Vader's Bounty Hunters -----Darth Vader (Red light on the bottom and silver toggle) -----2 Stormtroopers (Battle damaged) -----Shadow Trooper -----Boba Fett -----Bossk -----IG-88 -----Dengar -----Zuckuss (Dark brown) -----4-LOM (Light rust) Wave 2 - August 2008 *Escape from Mos Eisley -----Sandtrooper (Black shoulder pad, dirty) -----Sandtrooper (New gun, pole) -----Chewbacca (Smiling, holding crossbow) -----Han Solo (A New Hope) -----Luke Skywalker (Poncho) -----Dewback *Geonosian Battle Arena -----Anakin Skywalker (Attack of the Clones) -----Obi-Wan Kenobi (Attack of the Clones) -----Padme Amidala (Sleeveless, light tan boots) -----Reek -----Nexu -----Genosian Warrior (Gold with silver staff) *Vader's TIE Fighter -----Darth Vader -----TIE Fighter *Jedi Starfighter -----Obi-Wan Kenobi (Attack of the Clones) -----R4-P17 -----Jedi Starfighter Wave 3 - October 2008 *X-wing Dagobah Landing -----Luke Skywalker (X-Wing pilot with stripped helmet) -----R2-D2 (2 Legs, dirty) -----Dagobah Swamp Monster -----X-Wing Fighter (Swampy) *Jabba's Skiff The Pit Of Carkoon -----Luke Skywalker (Jedi) -----Han Solo (Carobite, pole) -----Weequay -----Boba Fett -----Jabba's Skiff Wave 4 -February 2009 *Assault on the Death Star #2 -----General Dodonna -----Jek Tono Porkins -----R5-D4 -----X-Wing Fighter (Red) *Snow Speeder -----Luke Skywalker (X-Wing pilot, white gloves and boots) -----Dack Ralter -----Probe Droid -----Snow Speeder Wave 5 - September 2009 *Endor Celebration -----Luke SKywalker (Fencing) -----Han Solo (Empire Strikes Back) -----Chewbacca (Smiling, holding gun) -----Princess Leia (Ewok dress) -----Logray -----Obi-Wan Kenobi (Spirit) -----Yoda (Spirit) -----Anakin Skywalker (Spirit) *Anakin's Jedi Starfighter -----Anakin Skywalker (Clone Wars) -----Anakin's Jedi Starfighter *Episode 3 Jedi Starfighter -----Obi-Wan Kenobi (Revenge of the Sith) -----R4-P17 -----Episode 3 Jedi Starfighter Wave 6 - October 2009 *Endor Attack -----Han Solo (Endor) -----Princess Leia (Endor) -----Wicket (Light orange cloak, light fur) -----Stormtrooper -----Scout Trooper -----Ewok -----Speeder Bike -----Attack Glider *Slave 1 -----Han Solo (Carbonite) -----Boba Fett (Leaning back) -----Slave 1 Star Wars Galactic Heroes Toys R Us Exclusive Cinema Scenes Wave 1 - September 2007 *The Battle of Hoth -----Rebel Trooper -----Tauntaun -----Han Solo (Hoth, blue jacket and green goggles) -----Princess Leia (Hoth) -----Luke Skywalker (Hoth, green goggles) -----Darth Vader (Fencing) -----General Veers -----Snowtrooper -----Wampa *The Battle of Naboo -----Anakin Skywalker (The Phantom Menace) -----Naboo Fighter -----Darth Maul (Cloth tunic) -----Battle Droid (Red shoulders) -----Jar Jar Binks (Arms up) -----Quin-Gon Jinn -----Obi-Wan Kenobi (The Phantom Menace, blue Lightsaber) Wave 2 - September 2008 *Rancor Pit -----Luke Skywalker (Jedi) -----2 Gamorrean Guards -----Rancor *Battle on Kashyyyk -----Yoda (Dark brown cloak, holding Lightsaber out) -----Kashyyyk Trooper -----Tarfful -----Commander Gree -----AT-RT Wave 3 - July 2009 *Jabba's Sail Barge -----Luke Skywalker (Jedi) -----Boba Fett -----Slave Leia -----R2-D2 (Holding Bar) -----Jabba the Hutt -----Max Rebo -----Droopy McCool *Yavin 4 Medal Ceremony -----Han Solo (A New Hope, medal around neck) -----Princess Leia (White cloak) -----Luke Skywalker (Yellow shirt) -----C-3PO (Left arm up) -----R2-D2 (3 legs) -----Chewbacca (Smiling, holding crossbow) ----- 2 Rebel Fleet Troopers Wave 4 - September 2009 *Kamino Showdown -----Obi-Wan Kenobi (Attack of the Clones) -----Jango Fett -----R4-P17 -----Boba Fett (Boy) -----Lama Su -----Clone Trooper (Yellow) -----Clone Trooper (Holding gun with both hands) -----Clone Trooper *Purchase of Droids -----Luke Skywalker (No Lightsaber) -----C-3PO (Hand on waist) -----R2-D2 (2 Legs) -----Lars Owen -----Gonk Droid -----Death Star Droid -----R5-D4 -----Jawa Star Wars Galactic Heroes Wal-Mart Exclusive Cinema Scenes Wave 1 - December 2007 *Cantina Band -----Baniss Keeg -----Doikk Na'ts -----Hammerhead (Brown/tan inverted) -----Luke Skywalker (A New Hope) -----Nalan Cheel -----Obi-Wan Kenobi (A New Hope, hood down) -----Ponda Baba -----Tech Mo'r -----Tedn Dahai *Cantina Encounter -----C-3PO (Hands on waist) -----Chewbacca (Holding crossbow) -----Garindan -----Greedo -----Han Solo (A New Hope) -----R2-D2 (3 Legs, dirty) -----Sandtrooper (White shoulder pad, dirty) -----Sandtrooper (Dirty) -----Snaggletooth (Blue) -----Wuher Star Wars Galactic Heroes Target Exclusive Cinema Scenes Wave 1 - December 2007/ Re-Released Everywhere July 2008 *Assault on the Death Star -----Biggs Darklighter -----Luke Skywalker (X-Wing pilot with helmet) -----Princess Leia (White dress) -----R2-D2 (2 Legs) -----X-Wing Fighter (Red and yellow) *Jabba's Palace -----Bib Fortuna -----C-3PO (Slimey) -----Gamorrean Guard -----Han Solo (Carbonite) -----Jabba the Hutt -----Lando Calrissian (Skiff) -----Luke Skywalker (Jedi with cloak) -----Nikto Skiff Guard -----Princess Leia (Boushh disguise) Wave 2 - March 2008 *Battle on Mustafar -----4 Shocktroopers -----C-3PO (Left arm up) -----Clone Commander Thire (Red) -----Dark Side Anakin Skywalker -----Emperor Palpatine (Black cloak) -----Obi-Wan Kenobi (Revenge of the Sith) -----Padme Amidala (Pregnant) *Speeder Bike Chase -----Stormtrooper -----Ewok warrior -----Han Solo (Endor) -----Luke Skywalker (Endor, white collar) -----Paploo -----Rebel Commando -----Scout Trooper (Dirty) -----Wicket -----3 Speeder Bikes Star Wars Galactic Heroes Vehicles Vehicles *Millennium Falcon (Wal-Mart Exclusive) -----C-3PO (Left arm up) -----Chewbacca (Holding crossbow) -----Han Solo (The Empire Strikes Back) -----R2-D2 (2 Legs) -----Millenium Falcon *Millennium Falcon -----C-3PO (Left arm up) -----Chewbacca (Hloding crossbow) -----Han Solo (A New Hope) -----Millenium Falcon *X-Wing Fighter -----Luke Skywalker (X-Wing pilot) -----R2-D2 (2 Legs) -----X-Wing Fighter (Red and yellow) *AT-AT -----AT-AT Driver -----Speeder Bike (White) *Millenium Falcon -----Lando Calrissian (White cloak) -----Nien Nunb -----2 Rebel Commandos -----Millenium Falcon Star Wars Galactic Heroes Convertibles *Landspeeder -----Luke Skywalker (A New Hope) -----Landspeeder *X-Wing Racer -----Luke Skywalker (X-Wing pilot) -----X-Wing Racer Star Wars Galactic Heroes Game Galactic Heroes Game - July 2009 *Anakin Skywalker (Revenge of the Sith) Vs. Count Dooku *Clone Trooper (Blue) Vs. Super Battle Droid *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Clone Trooper) Vs. General Grievous (Two arms) Category:New pages